1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum-type washing machine, by which an enhanced assembly of a top plate can be provided.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a drum-type washing system performs washing within a drum rotated by a drive force of a motor using friction between water and laundry. In performing washing by the drum-type washing system, the laundry is hardly damaged and is not entangled with each other. And, the drum-type washing system provides such a washing effect as beating, rubbing, and the like.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional diagram of a washing machine according to a related art. Referring to FIG. 1, an outer case 1 of a drum-type washing machine consists of a cabinet 2, a cabinet cover 14, and a top plate 18. The cabinet 2 covers rear and both lateral sides of the washing machine, and the cabinet cover 14 is provided to its front side. An opening is formed at a central part of the cabinet 2 so that a laundry is put/pulled in/from the washing machine via the opening. And, a door 16 is installed at a rim of the opening to open/close the opening.
A control panel 22 is provided over the cabinet cover 14, and various circuit elements controlling an operation of the washing machine are loaded on the control panel 22. A topside of the drum-type washing machine is covered with the top plate 18, and a base 20 is provided to a bottom side of the cabinet 2.
A tub (not shown) storing water therein is provided within the outer case 1, and a drum is rotatably provided within the tub. A plurality of lifters 8 is provided on an inner circumference of the drum 6 to lift a laundry up to a predetermined height to fall. Specifically, a plurality of the lifters 8 is provided on the inner circumference of the drum 6 in a circumferential direction to leave a predetermined distance from each other. Moreover, a motor is provided in rear of the tub to transfer a rotational force to the drum 6.
Meanwhile, an object may be put on a topside of the top plate of the related art drum-type washing machine. However, the weight of the object works on the topside of the top plate so that the top plate can be bent or distorted. Moreover, a bending force applied to the top plate in moving or carrying the washing machine to another place may cause damage to the top plate.